30 powodów, dla których Remus powinien wybrać Syriusza
by patkaza13
Summary: Syriusz ma dość Tonks ciągle flirtującej z Remusem i postanawia stworzyć listę powodów, które przekonają Remusa by z nim został, a Tonks, żeby się poddała. "Syriusz to facet.. męski facet.. z fiutem.. dużym.. za którym Remus by tęsknił." slash! SB/RL vs. RL/NT Rating T za autorką, jednak nie bez powodu!


**Autor :** Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love  
**Tytuł oryginału :** 30 Reasons Why Remus Should Choose Sirius (link do oryginału w profilu)  
**Tłumacz :** patkaza  
**Pairing :** Syriusz B./Remus L.  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Ostrzeżenia :** slash!  
**Disclaimer :** Nic nie jest moje. Postacie należą do J.K. Rowling, natomiast fabuła do Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love . Nie ponoszę żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tłumaczenia tekstu.

AN : [...] Możecie odnieść wrażenie, że wcale nie lubię Tonks. Nie prawda. Nie jest wcale złą osobą, po prostu nie lubię jej z Remusem. Mam nadzieję, że osoby, które bardzo lubią Tonks nie poczują się urażone (właśnie powiedziałam, że też lubię Tonks.. tylko nie z Remusem!). [...] Wszyscy śmiertelni fani Remus/Tonks - kliknijcie przycisk cofnięcia. Mam wrażenie, że ta historia nie przypadnie wam do gustu ;) [...]

* * *

Wkroczył do kuchni z kawałkiem pergaminu, nie zwracając uwagi na zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Syriusz podszedł do lodówki i przyczepił pergamin na jej drzwiczkach, machając różdżką i mamrocząc słowa zaklęcia. Ściągnął usta, spojrzał na różowo-włosego demona, którego nazywał swoją kuzynką i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Osoby znajdujące się w kuchni siedziały cicho w bezruchu z zaskoczenia. Tak, Syriuszowi zdarzały się huśtawki nastrojów.. ale nigdy nie miał _aż tak_ złośliwej miny.. Molly westchnęła cicho. Ten człowiek naprawdę powinien nauczyć się kontrolować emocje. Tonks wstała z miejsca chwilę później, zastanawiając się, czemu Syriusz posłał to przerażające spojrzenie w _jej_ kierunku. Podeszła powoli do lodówki, marszcząc brwi kiedy przeczytała co napisane jest na pergaminie.

**30 powodów, dla których Remus powinien wybrać Syriusza i nie dać się złapać na podłe flirty Tonks :**

1\. Syriusz to facet..

2\. .._męski_ facet..

3\. ..z fiutem..

4\. ..dużym..

5\. ..za którym Remus by tęsknił.

6\. Syriusz wie, czego Remus chce w łóżku..

7\. ..i jest bardzo dobry w zaspokajaniu jego potrzeb.

8\. Poza tym, wie _każdą, najmniejszą_ rzecz, którą można wiedzieć o Remusie.

9\. Nie ma różowych włosów.

10\. Syriusz wie jaki jest ulubiony kolor Remusa..

11\. ..jego ulubione jedzenie..

12\. ..jego ulubiona piosenka..

13\. ..jego ulubiona koszula..

14\. ..innymi słowy, _wszystkie_ jego ulubione rzeczy.

15\. Zna wszystkie jego sny i marzenia..

16\. ..i Syriusz jako jedyny robił wszystko co w jego mocy, żeby te marzenia spełnić.

17\. Syriusz nie jest niezdarą.

18\. "Syriusz" to znacznie fajniejsze imię.

19\. Syriusz stał się psem dla Remusa..

20\. ..żeby móc wspierać go i pomagać podczas pełni..

21\. ..tymczasem Tonks mogłaby ewentualnie zostać obiadem.

22\. Jako jedyny wie o starym pluszowym misiu Remusa..

23\. ..którego Łapa _przez przypadek_ podarł na kawałki..

24\. ..ale nie o to chodzi.

25\. Wyglądałby dobrze ze świńskim ryjkiem..

26\. ..w przeciwieństwie do Tonks..

27\. ..a Remus powinien być z kimś, kto mógłby go zdjąć.

28\. Syriusz jest w wieku Remusa..

29\. ..a jest to przecież bardziej stosowne.

30\. Wie jak użyć ulubionego jedzenia Remusa (czekolady) w sypialni.

Tonks stała oszołomiona w miejscu, mając wrażenie, że mijają godziny. Głupi idiota. O czym on do cholery mówił? Jak śmiał tak ją obrażać? Kuzyn czy nie, to niewybaczalne.

Jej ręce powędrowały na biodra, a oczy zabłysnęły. Po pierwsze, jej włosy były absolutnie olśniewające, a po drugie, _**wszyscy** uwielbiali jej świński ryjek_! Tonks nie mogła pojąć jak Syriusz mógł choć _pomyśleć_ o obrażaniu jej świńskiego ryjka!

Poza tym, Remus potrzebował kobiety. _Potrzebował_ kogoś takiego jak ona!

Skrzyżowała ramiona, obróciła się na pięcie i wymaszerowała z kuchni.

Dobrze, w tę grę mogą grać dwie osoby.

To oznaczało wojnę.

* * *

Kiedy następnego ranka Syriusz i Remus weszli do kuchni, animag zauważył, że jego lista została zakryta innym kawałkiem pergaminu. Syriusz odwrócił się i spojrzał ostro w stronę stołu. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na metamorfomag, która wyglądała na wyjątkowo zadowoloną z siebie. Rany! Jak ona mogła?Walcząc ze sobą, żeby utrzymać nerwy na wodzy, zacisnął pięści z bolącym sercem.

Czy ona nie rozumiała, że Remus _należał_ do niego?

Że Remus nigdy by go nie zostawił?

On _nie mógł_ go zostawić..

..prawda?

* * *

Remus uniósł brew, widząc piorunujące spojrzenia, które wymieniała między sobą dwójka krewnych. Po prostu podszedł do lodówki, dochodząc do wniosku, że lepiej dla jego zdrowia psychicznego będzie się nie wtrącać. Zmarszczył brwi gdy zauważył pergamin przyczepiony do drzwiczek. Jego zdziwienie wzrosło gdy jego oczy przebiegły przez tekst. Co do diabła..?

20 powodów, dla których Remus powinien umówić się z Tonks :

1\. Różowe włosy. Nie ważne co mówi Syriusz.

2\. Syriusz to facet..

3\. ..a Remus potrzebuje kobiety w swoim życiu! Ile razy Tonks musi to powtarzać?

4\. W miłości nie ma liczb! Tak więc różnica wieku nie ma znaczenia.

5\. Heloł? Ona jest metamorfomagiem. Więcej nie trzeba wyjaśniać.

6\. Ona zawsze może się _nauczyć_, co Remus lubi w łóżku.

7\. Zawsze ma przy sobie tabliczkę czekolady dla Remusa, na wszelki wypadek.

8\. Jest pogodna..

9\. ..i wesoła..

10\. ..i młoda..

11\. ..i pełna życia

12\. Tonks może i jest niezdarna, ale Remus uważa to za urocze.

13\. Ona kupi mu nowego pluszowego misia..

14\. ..a Łapa nie będzie mógł zbliżać się do tej biednej istoty (zarówno do Remusa _jak i_ misia)

15\. Tonks może i nie używa czekolady w sypialni..

16\. ..ale zna wiele innych sztuczek..

17\. ..które Remus na pewno doceni.

18\. Syriusz stale śmierdzi jak zmokły pies. Fuj.

19\. Tonks może założyć seksowną bieliznę, nie wyglądając przy tym jak transwstyta.

20\. A jeśli chodzi o pełnię, ee, heloł? Słyszałeś może o Wywarze Tojadowym? No proszę, komu potrzebny jest pies?

\- Tonks? Co to jest?

\- Lista.

\- Czemu..

\- Syriusz taką stworzył. Więc pomyślałam, że ja spiszę swoją.

\- Remi! Ona z toną flirtowała! Chciała mi cię odebrać!

\- Łapo..

\- Cóż, czemu Remus miałby nie chcieć być ze mną?

\- Bo on kocha _mnie_!

\- Skąd niby wiesz Syriuszu?

\- Bo jesteśmy w sobie zakochani od naszego szóstego roku! I nie zamierzam pozwolić ci ukraść mi go!

\- Cóż, jak już mówiłam, on potrzebuje kobiety! Powinien być ze mną!

\- Nie, on potrzebuje _mnie_!

\- Nie..!

\- Przestańcie, oboje!

\- ...

\- ...

\- Teraz, uspokójcie się, proszę. Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić o co chodzi?

\- Ja ci wyjaśnię Luniaczku. Ta tu Tonks flirtowała z tobą bez przerwy odkąd wstąpiła do Zakonu i miałem tego dość. A ty byłeś zbyt tępy, żeby zauważyć jak na ciebie leci, więc musiałem coś zrobić! Jesteś ze mną. Ze mną. Rozumiesz Tonks?

\- Nie! Wiesz co, może po prostu damy Remusowi zdecydować?!

\- .. Tonks, bardzo mi przykro.. Gdybym zauważył, że ze mną flirtujesz.. i przepraszam, jeśli nieumyślnie cię zachęcałem.. ale _kocham_ Łapę. Najbardziej na świecie. I nie zamierzam go zostawiać.

* * *

Doszłam do wniosku, że skoro ruszyłam z _główną historią_, że tak powiem to muszę ruszyć też z miniaturkami, które czekają już dość długo :) Tak więc proszę :) W najbliższym czasie mam zamiar publikować na zmianę rozdziały z miniaturkami, żeby w końcu je wszystkie.. _wyeliminować_ ;)

Dajcie znać co sądzicie o tej miniaturce :)


End file.
